Couldn't Sleep
by TPN1697
Summary: I named this Fic Couldn't Sleep because I started when I Couldn't Sleep. In the beginning its about Brainiac and his plan to take down Superman and later it becomes about my OC. The Fic is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Couldn't Sleep Chapter One

Lobo rode toward the strange looking ship on his Space Hog wondering about what his next contract would be. A couple of hours ago Lobo got a transmission from some egghead who called himself Brainiac. Said that he had a contract for him and gave him coordinates to his ship so they could discuss the terms of the contract.

"The Main Man never says no to a contract, I'll be right there Brainy." And now here he was waiting outside the eggheads ship to be let in. From inside the ship Brainiac watched the clueless czarnian enter his ship.

"Yes right this way, mister Lobo." said Brainiac into an intercom as he lead Lobo to his laboratory. The czarnian had no idea he was being led into a trap.

Lobo rode through the door into a strange looking, empty laboratory. "Hey Brainy, where are ya?" asked Lobo. "I will be right there. Just relax." Replied Brainiac. Lobo had no qualms with that. He put his feet up on his hog and put his hands behind his head as he waited for Brainiac.

"Perfect" thought Brainiac. He commanded the ship to keep his guest comfortable as he retrieved some equipment from another part of the ship.

Clamps shot out of nowhere and grasped Lobo's arms and legs locking them in place. "Hey what the heck" Lobo struggled against the clamps but his current position wasn't the best for escaping a trap. "Easy now, mister Lobo." Brainiac stepped out of the darkness a small gun in hand. "What is this you little green piece of-" Brainiac interrupted him "Language please." Brainiac, not wanting to waste time on such a trivial conversation, walked up to Lobo and raised the gun to his face." "Ha! What is that going to do me." Brainiac pulled the trigger and a sickly yellow gas sprayed from the gun. "When I get out of *yawn* these things I,m gonna *yawn* take a nap." and with a loud snore Lobo began to slumber.

Brainiac laid the gun down on a nearby table. Gaseous Chlorine, very harmful to many lifeforms but to czarnians just a powerful sleeping agent.

Brainiac ordered the ship to release their guest and the clamps retracted. He then began to inspect the unconscious czarnian. "Chalk white skin, sepulcher black hair, blood-red eyes. A fine czarnian specimen, the only czarnian specimen." Brainiac scowled at Lobo. Lobo had destroyed every other member of his race for his 5th grade "science project" after it was all over he gave himself an A. "And he didn't even leave a single city to be studied. How wasteful." Brainiac then pulled out another small gun, this time with a vials to collect blood. He collected two vials of Lobo's blood. He had a hard time breaking through the skin, czarnian skin could withstand some extreme conditions, but luckily he had the tools on hand to break it. He then scanned Lobo's vehicle, the Space Hog and inspected Lobo's primary weapon, the Space Hook, a chain with a hook attached to the end. Construction of these would be simple enough. Having no more need for the czarnian he set Lobo's Space Hog to return to the bar where Brainiac had contacted him. Now that phase one was complete Brainiac could begin work on the rest of his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Couldn't Sleep Chapter Two

Brainiac sifted through his collection of synthesized genetic code. Kryptonian, Martian, Coluan; none of them would work as a match to the Czarnian code. He finally found the right mix of Czarnian and his own genetic c0de, a mutated form of Coluan. But he need something to fill the gaps that where left, something malleable that can adapt easily. When the answer hit him he scowled in disgust. "Humans." he thought to himself. He may have hated their species with a passion but he couldn't let emotions cloud his judgment. "How ironic that the instrument of their demise will be made of their own genetic code." Brainiac smiled to himsef and got to work piecing together the genetic code of his creation.

When Brainiac finally found the correct genetic code he synthesized it and put it into his cloning machine this time serving as an artificial womb. His creation would take longer to manifest due to its complex genetic code than the normal clone but as they say genius can not be rushed.

16 weeks later Brainiac's creation was ready. Moving it to the cybernetics lab he implanted cybernetic augments to the agility and reflexes of his creation while he force fed as much knowledge as its feeble brain could handle, and then some. He also added cybernetics to to his neural network allowing it the ability to harness, enhance and weaponize the natural bioelectricity that runs through every organic creature. Done with his he clothed his creation and started the countdown before it gained consciousness. He placed his creation on the facsimile of Lobo's Space Hog its saddle bags filled with all the supplies he should need to complete his mission, to kill Superman. Brainiac charted a course to his secret base on Earth and set the Space Hog on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Milton sat at a desk, watching the monitors that displayed recordings and intel on his target. "The Kryptonian clad in red and blue or Superman as the humans call him, is indeed a formidable foe but-" He cut himslef off after he noticed something he didn't the first few times he went over the intel, a pattern in the bystanders watching Superman's amazing feats. He zoomed in on the only recurring member of the audience besides that annoying reporter and her camera totting sidekick. It was a young girl probably about 17, his own age, she had blonde hair blue eyes. Logic and the Laws of Probability told him that this should be overlooked and be considered a simple matter of chance, but Milton wasn't created to overlook something that might be impprtant. "Lets find out who you really are. Milton did a facial scan on the young girl and found a match "Kara Kent, age 16, lives in Smallville Kansas." Milton went back to the videos of Superman and noticed something even more startling. She appearead just a few minutes before Superman and left only a few minutes after. "Its almost like she knows him." Not even the annoying reporter had this kind of intuition on Superman's whereabouts. "Its worth investigating." Said Milton. He packed his saddle bags with a little supplies and activated the automated defense and cloaking systems for his base, jumped on his Space Hog and headed for the town named Smallville.


End file.
